


Clouds

by LemonBubble



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-th-that one's a-an elephant!” There was a cloud there. Was it an elephant? Hell no, it was a cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be really fun to write Ace Dick. And it was.

“T-th-that one's a-an elephant!” Pickle Inspector said, pointing. I looked at the sky. Well, there was a cloud there. Was it an elephant? Hell no, it was a cloud.

“The hell PI, it's a fuckin' cloud.” I told him.

“Nah, I see it too.” Oh great, now Problem Sleuth's doing it too. “Look, there's it's ears and it's trunk...” he starts waving at the cloud, pointing at various wiggly lines on it. It still looks like a cloud.

“Don't see any fuckin' elephant.” I muttered.

“A-and ov-over there is a f-fish!” He's sounding damn excited about these clouds. They're just clouds. It's his fuckin' imagination. He has so much of it. I have about as much imagination as a... as a thing... without much imagination. Fuckin' piece of shit non-imagination.

The fuck are we even doing here? All... lying on the grass and looking at clouds like... people who lie on grass and look at clouds. I tried sitting up and fell back over. Oh. Okay, we're probably pretty drunk then. “The fuck we even doing here?”

“Finished a case.” Sleuth says, taking a swig from a bottle he's got. “We get the guy early in the day, we get drunk early in the day. That one's a cat.” He waves at the sky again.

“'s just some fuckin' clouds. Gimme a drink.”

“Get your own.”

“L-look, the the elephant tuh-turned into a d-dragon.” And they're back looking at the clouds again. Fuck this. I pulled my hat down over my face.

“There's no fuckin' elephants or dragons or catfishes, 's just clouds. 'm goin' to sleep. Wake me up when you're less fuckin' crazy.” Yeah right, that'll never happen. Fuckin' imagination.


End file.
